Tedate Projector
"I am the strongest!" :- Amused Tanuki, after a Tedate made it indestructible, resulting in the surviving of a lightning strike. Tactical Analysis * The shield to your sword: The Tedate can lay down a short-lived Nano-Shield, which will fend off most attacks of ground units, but cannot move when doing so. * Engines off, now will you?: Its secondary allows the Tedate to shut down a unit completely, turning it indestructible in the process. It is possible to trap an enemy this way to bring reinforcements later on or to survive a larger attack like a superweapon. * What do you mean I have no weapons?: The Tedate is due to various reasons of energy and design completely unarmed and its armour happens to be rather thin, so it needs to be protected as well as possible. *'No unauthorised modifications': The Tedate’s systems are rather sensitive to tampering. After an attempt to modify the Tedate resulted in the nanites consuming the nearby shrubbery before they could be brought under control, Tedate crews are prohibited from modifying their vehicle in any way. Operational History The Model 9 Tedate Projector, at a glance, is a rather unassuming vehicle like the Sudden Transport, but despite its looks, it is a masterpiece of Imperial engineering. It is not wrong to say the Tedate is the little brother of the Nanoswarm Hive, since the both of them work in a similar way; they create a shield of nanites which blocks enemy attacks and units. The Nanoswarm Hive has a few tricks up it's sleeves especially about generating an impenetrable barrier, the Tedate has a different system on-board, made for a more different purpose. The Tedate project started after the war. The Empire was in a state of shock after Emperor Yoshiro and Prince Tatsu were killed by foreign powers. Shogun Shiro Kamina took over by the default Chain of Command, and one of the first thoughts about the Imperial military was the high casualty rate among Imperial forces. Of course, the warriors were more than ready to give their lives for the Emperor, but this kind of borderline fanatic loyalty was also a hindrance. Platoons would not surrender when it would have been appropriate, minor commanders forced warriors to fight against armoured targets without appropriate weaponry, VXes raided advancing tank formations without waiting for a battle plan, amongst many other occurrences. Kamina was a person of honour, but also very rational. For every warrior who dies on the field of honour, an empty chair will be left behind at his home, and also his strength in battle is gone forever. Thus, a new means on how to protect the warriors and Imperial armour was on the top of the priority list. The decision fell on a mobile version of the Nanoswarm Hive after a heated debate between 'walls of armour that walked' or the tried-and-tested Nanotechnology. The Nanoswarm Hive was downscaled and squeezed into a mobile form with only slight problems, like the substantially lesser amount of nanites produced and stored. The Tedate project took 3 years to complete free of the spying eyes of the high-tech Allied Nations. The first test of the Tedate went well and met all expectations by far. The shield was substantially weaker due to being a mobile form, compared than the one generated by the Nanoswarm Hive. However being a mobile form of a Nanoswarm Hive allowed faster construction of the Nano-Shield due to the lesser amount of nanites required for it. However the Tedate's engine only had enough output for only the Nano-Shield or the engine, preventing the Tedate from moving when the Nano-Shield is active. The Tedate also has a secondary purpose, which uses the Danmaku Nanite Generator and Kirisame Energy Dissipation System. The Kirisame EDS dissipates the targeted unit's power entirely into other forms of energy to shut them down, while the Danmaku Nanite Generator envelops the target in a shield of nanites like the Nanoswarm Hive, but only around that unit. The extreme density of the envelope around the unit is due the sheer amount of nanites present, turns the unit being enveloped invulnerable to damage, useful for preventing a certain unit from being destroyed until reinforcements arrive. No one really expected the Tedate to be this capable in defensive operations even in itself, as the Tedate's Ibuki nanite-frame armour is resistant to concussive and (high)explosive weaponry, based on the armour of the Naginata's, but simplified to be put on a vehicle. The Shogunate and especially Emperor Kamina, was highly impressed. The Tedate went into full production almost immediately after that test, however after a long series of minor improvements, version Mk.IX has become the most commonly used version on the battlefield. Accusations of theft from the Allied Nations against the Empire, who had supposedly stolen technology of the Athena Cannon from the Allies to create the Tedate, popped up after the Tedate went into full service in the Empire. These accusations have been dismissed as "ridiculous" by the Shogunate. Behind the Scenes * The Tedate is effectively a mobile version of the Nanoswarm Hive. * The Tedate lore is essentially a love letter to the Touhou Project, made by ZUN. Category:Units Category:Units Originating from Japan